Heartless Performers
by StoryGirl02
Summary: She stays behind to watch Vocal Adrenaline perform, to get some form of closure. Set in 'Journey.'


**Heartless Performers**

**

* * *

**She stays behind to watch Vocal Adrenaline perform while the rest of them rushing a screaming Quinn to hospital. It's because she has too, that's what she tells herself. She has to see, has to know that they were better than them. It's not at all because she's heartbroken over Jesse's betrayal and that she wants to see him slip and break his leg, wants to see him unable to sing, anything. Not at all. She's never been a hurtful person, but when she sees him enter the stage with one of those ridiculous smiles lighting up his face, she wants to march right out and punch him square in the nose. Not that it would hurt, it would probably cause her more pain slamming her tiny fist into his hard nose than it would too him. But he deserves some form of physical pain, some form of torture. He needs to learn how agonising it feels having your heart ripped out and stomped on.

She shakes her head, taking a deep breath as they start to perform. Her fingers are crossed in front of her, and she stares unblinking as the first chords of Bohemian Rhapsody fill the arena. Queen, honestly? As soon as the song begins, she knows that it will suit Jesse perfectly, and that he will pull it off without any form of vocal stumble. Vocal Adrenaline will clinch their fourth regional title, however hard she crosses her fingers.

Jesse prances across stage, twirling girls around and belting his heart out. His perform is perfect, technically, but he lacks heart. He could never stand on a stage and pour his soul out to the audience, connect to them. Now, after having her heart broken, she could see that he probably had never connected to anyone, not even her. Their whole relationship had been a lie, a role play, an acting exercise. She had just been a blank canvas for him to hurt, and project insults upon.

He starts to play the white piano and she has to chuckle a little at the serious look upon his face. As handsome as he may be all she desires to do is cause him as much pain as he did to her, in any form. She thought that she had found her happily ever after in him, but she was wrong. He wasn't the prince, he was the toad. But despite all the pain he had caused her, she had learnt a valuable lesson in their relationship- she could be truly happy, even if it had all been a stupid lie.

He might have said that he had loved her, but how could she even believe that, after all these lies?

The song finishes, and she straightens up, brushing down her dress with a soft sigh. She uncrosses her fingers because even if they don't win, at least she knows that New Directions isn't a lie. Soon enough Jesse will be in college, and they will have numerous chances to snatch the title from the weaker Vocal Adrenaline.

But then he spots her, almost hiding behind a stage curtain, and starts to walk towards her. Her heart starts to thump loudly, and she swallows dryly. It's completely unfair how he can still cause these reactions from her, completely and utterly unfair.

He nods softly at her, face blank. "Spying on us, I see," he says softly, voice almost a whisper.

She raises an eyebrow, mirroring his blank expressions. "Do I know you?" she utters coolly, eyes scanning his body up and down. "Because I thought I did, but guess what? I was wrong." She chuckles softly, before shaking her head. "I never want to speak to you again Jesse St James. Never want to see your face, hear your voice, never want to have my heart broken again. As fair as I'm concerned I knew Jesse, a kind boy who I was in love with, not Jesse St James, cruel and heartless performer who shattered my heart. 'Bye now. Enjoy your life."

She shakes her head once more, before walking away. She forces her feet to move and her tears not to fall, she can't descend into a fit of sobbing when he can still see her. She had to be tough, she had to make it around the corner before her tears plunge from her watery eyes.

But her cheeks as still slightly damp when she watches him shout with joy when Vocal Adrenaline are presented with the large trophy.

She doesn't care though. They deserved to win, not Vocal Adrenaline. But hardly anything goes the way she wanted it too, and she knew that they would have a million joyous moments when they bested Vocal Adrenaline next year.

After all, they weren't heartless performers.

* * *

**Reviewwwww? :D**


End file.
